


Welcome to Falsettoland

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [15]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, I actually hate this but still gonna post, I hate everything I write????, M/M, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: Person A has been in community theater for forever, so of course they get the lead role this year, because they’re just THAT good.  Person B was tricked into trying out via bet and is surprisingly good at acting/singing and gets the other lead role.  PLOT TWIST: the two characters, in the script, fall in love by the end of the play and have to kiss. PLOT TWIST #2: Person A actually hates Person B, thinking “it’s taken me years of doing this to get lead roles and this idiot comes in and just takes a lead part and acts like its nothing!!!” Person B hates A because they’re stuck up in B’s eyes.  They end up following the script a little closer than they intended.





	Welcome to Falsettoland

**Author's Note:**

> Writing every day until December 20th. Not just BMC.

“Christine! The cast list is out, I got Marvin and you got Trina!” Jeremy says, shouting into the speaker of his phone.

  
“I knew you’d get Marvin! Who got Whizzer, I need to know who’s gonna be kissing my best friend on stage, and maybe even off,” Christine giggles on the other side of the cell. Jeremy rolls his eyes, even though she can’t see.

  
“Some guy named Michael Mell. I’ve never heard of him and honestly, I wonder how good he is. Obviously, he’s new, and since Jake is now assistant director, we don’t have him as our Whizzer. Oh, by the way, Dustin is Mendal.”

  
“Oh good, I was hoping that it wasn’t going to be someone I didn’t know, but it will be weird having to ‘fall in love’ with him.”

  
“Better than doing it with some new kid. God, he better know how to act.”

  
“I bet he’s fine, why else would they cast him?”

  
“Yeah, you’re right Chris.”

  
“Always am, anyways I gotta go. Jenna wants me to meet some new agent since my last one just dropped. Talk to you later alright?”  
“Yeah, see you at rehearsal tomorrow.” And with that, Jeremy hangs up, and places his phone on his kitchen counter.

That night before falling asleep, he prays that this guy at least knows right from left stage.

The next day when Jeremy enters the theater, the first person he sees is a guy in a red hoodie sitting on the stage, legs hanging off, with headphones on his head, and a phone in his hand.

When the door makes a loud bang from shutting, the guy looks up as Jeremy makes his way down the aisle.

“Oh, hey, Jake told me to wait for you, said you don’t show up early and always on time. Guess we’re meeting in the purple room instead of the green room? At least that’s what he said. I’m Michael by the way, I play Whizzer.” The guy, Michael, stands up on the stage, and Jeremy walks up the steps to meet him.

“Jeremy, I’m playing Marvin.” Jeremy holds out his hand for Michael to shake, which he does stiffly.

“Anyways, do you know where the purple room is? I haven’t been given any sort of tour.”

While Michael is talking, Jeremy can’t help but notice the music playing from the headphones now resting around Michael’s neck. It really irks Jeremy that Michael didn’t pause it before they started talking.

“Yeah, come on.” Jeremy leads Michael backstage and down a hallway to where the purple room is.

“Ah, there you are, I’ve got the scripts, we need to start rehearsing right away. Because this is all singing, save a few lines within the songs, there’s even more movement, especially with you all moving the props.” Jake quickly hands out the scripts as Jeremy looks around. Christine was sitting next to him on the couch, with Dustin next to her. Michael had taken a seat on the chair next to the door. Chloe and Brooke were sitting in the armchair, squished together. Then, next to Jake on the loveseat, is Jake’s little brother. Jeremy is very excited that Ty agreed to do the musical, for a twelve-year-old, he’s a great singer.

Rehearsal goes by smoothly, except for whatever Michael does. Apparently, he doesn’t know his left stage from his right stage and also mixes up upstage and downstage. He’s never even listened to any music from Falsettos, and barely even knows the plot. Jeremy can’t wait till the show is over and he doesn’t have to deal with him anymore.

Two weeks later is when Jeremy finds out why Michael even tried out in the first place. Apparently, his buddy Rich is apart of stage crew and convinced Michael to try out, mainly so Rich could have a ride to work. That annoys Jeremy even more, obviously, Michael doesn’t care about theater, and he shouldn’t be here. Which, Jeremy decides to tell Michael on day four of week three.  
It started out smoothly, Jake had them start with The Thrill of First Love, and Michael actually had his lyrics down. However, when they got to the part that Michael is supposed to sing “true but who is counting” He sings the wrong tune. Which leads to Jake stopping the music and Jeremy glares at the man in front of him.

“What? I get one tune wrong and you’re suddenly all pissed at me?”

“Oh please, I’m always pissed at you.”

“Yeah, you know what? I’ve always wondered why you hate me so much. I literally haven’t done anything to you!” Michael shouts. Jake can see this escalating very quickly and decides to go find Christine as she’s good with everyone in this theater.

“Hm, well let’s see. Oh right! First of all, you tried out for this musical without listening to the musical and you barely knew what it was about! Then, I found out that you only tried out because of your little boyfriend that’s on stage crew. You mix up the stage directions way more than you should after being here for three weeks. I mean they’re not that hard! Upstage is the back, downstage is the front, left is your left facing the audience, and right is your right facing the audience. Seriously you look like an imbecile. Then, to finish it all off you somehow make the musical with no experience just because you’re good looking and have a good voice.” Jeremy is pretty heated, and paces the room through his whole speech, pulling at his hair, glaring at whatever he’s looking at.

Michael smirks. “Okay, so a few things I have to say about all that.” Michael waves his arms in Jeremy’s direction. “First of all, I didn’t actually expect to make it, so why would I listen to it? Besides I’m more into Reggie. Second, Rich isn’t my boyfriend, the only reason he’s doing stage crew here instead of the theater he usually works at is because he has a huge ass crush on Jake, so I’m here to be a wingman. Third, I only ‘mix’ the stage directions up, because it annoys you. And finally, you think I’m cute?” Michael leans against the wall, as he watches Jeremy’s face heat up.

“You are insufferable.” Jeremy sends one last glare at Michael before he storms out of the room, passing Jake and Christine halfway down the hall.

The next month of rehearsal Jeremy doesn’t talk to Michael at all unless if it’s about their scenes together. And although he’ll never admit it, his favorite scene is when He’s singing What More Can I Say. Sure, Jeremy hated Michael, but the key word is hated. He actually really likes him now, a lot. And in song, the two are laying in bed, Michael ‘sleeping’ while Jeremy is hugging him to his chest and playing with his hair. Sometimes he wishes he can stay in that moment forever, he always wishes that maybe it’ll be real someday. However, knowing his own stubbornness will stop him from ever asking Michael out. Plus, even if Michael somehow doesn’t hate him, he still thinks that Jeremy does. God, why does life always work out so wonderfully for him!

So instead, Jeremy uses actions instead of words. On the last night of the show, instead of kissing Michael’s forehead at the end, he opts instead for his lips. Jeremy is surprised, and very happy, when Michael kisses back and has to fight to keep the sad look on his face as he exits the stage.

After bows, Jeremy is backstage with Christine, talking about what the next show might be, when Michael promptly walks up to the pair. Christine, noticing the look both boys are giving each other, excuses herself and makes her way over to Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke.

“Hey,” Michael says, shy for the first time Jeremy has seen.

“Hey,” Jeremy says, smiling softly up at the taller boy.

“So, uh, at the end there, you kinda kissed me?” Michael rubs the back of his neck, a slight blush settling on his cheeks.

“Yeah, and you kissed back,” Jeremy states, a smile still plastered on his face.

“Well, I mean, usually when the person you like kisses you, you kiss back.” Jeremy can hear Michael’s sarcasm coming back, and he couldn’t be happier.

“Then I guess the best thing for a person to do, after finding out that the person they like, likes them back, is to ask them out?”

“Seems reasonable.”

“Right, so, you wanna come over to my place? Watch a movie, pop some popcorn, and anything else you want to do?”

“Sounds perfect. I say we get changed, say our goodbyes, and meet at my car in twenty minutes?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jeremy leans up on his tiptoes, plants a kiss on Michael’s lips, then walks to his dressing room, swaying his hips for an added effect.

 


End file.
